A Star Guardian's Secret
by Erevate
Summary: Star Guardian one-shot series. Vote for next character in the reviews of each chapter!


**-AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT-**

Welcome to what is hopefully a new series! Vote for the next Star Guardian to be chosen for the story in the reviews of each chapter, depending on popularity it will be decided after 1 or 2 weeks. While starting a little vanilla, the one shots should get more... adventurous as they go on. They are open to any ideas that are popular, and there will most definitely be some f/f material later. For now, enjoy Chapter 1!

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

The voluminous waves of turquoise hair was the first thing Ezreal saw as he silently slid the door to the bathing area open, the muted sound not loud enough to alert the ethereal woman before him to his presence. Soraka sat by the edge of the water, a haze of steam drifting lazily across its milky surface. Her stocking clad legs beneath her at a slight angle with the angelic white wings sprouting from her waist folded at her side, holding one of her silk elbow-length gloves in her hand as the other trailed across the surface of the water with otherworldly elegance even in such an ordinary action. Her face was still turned away from the adolescent as he entered the tranquil location of their meeting, but no doubt the massive orbs were tracing the ripples she marked upon the surface of the undisturbed water with the same celestial grace.

Suppressing his mischievous desire to sneak up on the unsuspecting being before him, Ezreal cleared his throat gently. The seated woman turned to him sharply, and even at this distance Ezreal was able to see her pointed face trembling ever so slightly.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." she said, her steady lilting voice belied by her quivering orbs regarding him with such trepidation. Steeling himself against his own insecurities, Ezreal pushed a stray lock of his teal and blonde hair back into his fringe as he strode over to her with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Fat chance of me breaking my promise to one such as you, don't you think?" he said lightly, although he couldn't keep the husky edge on his voice from enveloping his tones. Soraka turned her face away from his to view the water once more, as if seeking a distraction.

"I'm relieved." she said simply, the blonde detecting the usual coolness of her voice giving way to a more constrained expression. The vulnerability she expressed spurred Ezreal on in some strange manner, his trepidation giving way to blind confidence as he reached out and placed a hand on her smooth shoulder.

"And I'm relieved you waited." he said, completely unable to keep the growling quality out of his voice as he felt her skin beneath his trembling hand, the flesh so soft it didn't feel real. He listened to her sharp intake of breath, enjoying the way her body complied to his subtle movements as she submitted to the light force of his hand.

Kneeling beside her, his weight pushed her down with little warning. Her tiny yelp of surprise was like a drug to him as he propped himself up upon his elbows to finally look back into her eyes, the massive orbs reflecting the moon behind them in a shining glint. "My apologies." he said with a wry grin, struggling to keep his eyes from the celestial being's chest as it rose up and down in time with her quickening breathing. "I don't think I can wait anymore."

He bent his head down to her neck, his nose just below her long felt-like ear as he breathed her in, relishing the way her slender body moulded into his with her subconscious reactions to his dominance. He felt the warm water still upon her hand dampen the back of his waistcoat, as her lithe arms locked behind his back in a vice like grip quite unbecoming of the diaphanous demeanour of the guardian. He felt her wings cross on his behind in a similar action, as if the woman's body was drawing him into her very being.

His hand traced down to the small expanse of her thighs between her high white stockings and the hem of her star-speckled blue dress, the white flesh teasing him as his smooth hand travelled along her thigh. Her breathing hitched, feeling her neck tense against his face as he explored her holy beauty. The tiny woman's body felt as if it had no resolve to resist him, even with his light ministrations her form had melded with his in a subconscious admittance of absolute submission.

He reached a hand behind her back, supporting the oddly feather-light weight of her torso as his other impatiently fidgeted behind her neck to find the hidden zipper to her dress. The fabric peeled away from her upper body once he had hastily relinquished the garment of its fastenings, her ample breasts spring from beneath their tight constraints as if eager to meet him. A tickle of trepidation touched his brain at his rough and dominating assertion, but peering into Soraka's now flushed and pink-cheeked face she gave him a tiny nod.

Spurred by the inviting nature of her body, he gave in to his insidious desires as his hand clawed around her round breast. The mix of cold night air and warm steam from the hot springs toyed with her nipples, the nubs standing away from her milky skin as one of the pair was mauled roughly by their master's firm hand. Soraka's green eyes were now closed, her gloved hand across her mouth as she attempted to suppress her mewling. Carelessly he plied the dress of her thin body, leaving the star guardian clad in nothing but her stockings and gloves. "Think it's time to get in the water?" he said with a smirk, relishing the way her thighs clamped around her sex in response to the bulge in her ravisher's pants that was now impossible to ignore.

He straightened his body up, allowing Soraka to wordlessly slip into the shallow water next to the pair in response to his orders. Her hair fanned out across the water behind her as the blush in her cheeks deepened, but she gave him a thin lipped smile despite her flushed appearance.

"I'd expected you to join me. I don't want to be without you for long." she said with unexpected bravado.

Ezreal's hands were a blur upon his pants as he unbuckled them, his modest length springing into the warm air as it was finally relinquished of its shackles. He seated himself at the edge of the water, the disparity in temperature between his upper body causing goosebumps to breakout along his arms. Needing no further encouragement, Soraka gliding through the water with nay a ripple as she positioned herself between his legs in a show of unvoiced obedience.

His hand flung to her wet head as she unexpectedly nuzzled his member, agonisingly soft skin gliding across his twitching length as her lust enveloped her. "Do you know what to do with that?" Ezreal forced out between gasps of air as Soraka worshipped him.

"More than you'd expect, evidently." she said with confidence, tiny pink tongue poking out to lavish her lover's gift to her with a languished lick from the base to angry red tip. "It's my turn…" she said huskily, before taking his mushroom head between her lips, her watery eyes now hooded with lust and never leaving his. She sucked with cruel force, her head never reaching lower upon his rod as an unnatural amount of saliva built up in the back of her mouth. Parting her lips and relinquishing her excruciating suction, the saliva dribbled out upon his cock to coat it in a glistering sheen. Straightening her body up, Ezreal's eyes were drawn to the inhumanly perfect curve of her waist as beads of water dripped from her aching breasts to run across it's white expanse. Cupping the orbs of alabaster skin in each of her hands, she placed them gently around Ezreal's slick manhood as she squeezed them tight.

"Not what you'd expect?" she said teasingly as his eyes roamed her breasts, their ample size usually hidden extremely well beneath her skin tight Star Guardian outfit. Unable to discern a comprehensible response between Ezreal's breathless moans, she began to slide her breasts along his saliva strewn cock. She refused to change her rhythm and speed as she stared up at her previously dominant partner, a sly smirk on the edge of her mouth revealing her enjoyment at turning the tables on the young hero.

She eventually leant her horned head down to encapsulate his member with her lips once more, the size of her breasts allowing her to draw them upwards to continue their slick massage around his most sensitive organ. Now unable to peer into his soul with her eyes, she resigned to sucking it out of his cock as she resumed her suction upon its tip as Ezreal placed a weak hand upon her horn in either protest or encouragement.

Ezreal's mind was in turmoil at Soraka's wry teasing, his previous assertiveness obliterated by her agonisingly hot mouth and silky skin of her breasts. Every instinct in his mind demanding to take her back into his control, the hand limply gripping her horn twitched as he stood up into the thigh-high water. His grip tightened on her horn, holding her in place as his hips thrust forward to invade her teasing mouth with over half of his length. Her back bending slightly over the water as she was forced to straighten up with him, her throat gave a wracking spasm around his length as it was assaulted, yet her hands never loosened her grip of enveloping what length remained with the soft flesh of her breasts.

Eyes once more regarding him with her previous look of submission, Ezreal's hips set to pounding every trace of her mutiny against him out through the suffocating confines of her throat. Using her horn as leverage, the once elegant protrusion was used against her to aid his sordid assertion of his will over his now beleaguered attacker. Her eyes regarded him with no trace of their previous mischief, her throat convulsing and spasming in her attempt to accommodate her new challenge. Tears leaked from the crinkled edges of her revering orbs, soft hands digging red furrows into her breasts as they increased tightness around Ezreal's cock, it's length a blur as it ploughed the fleshy furrow to break the barrier of Soraka's gagging throat.

Soraka's body began to sag against the punishment, Ezreal's pace quickening as her head was held still to be used as a handle on the newly made cock sleeve of her dripping mouth. The lewd sounds of her saliva pouring from the gaps in her mouth and Ezreal's hips slapping against her slimy breasts was now punctuated by her anxious mewls. On the threshold of Soraka needing to breathe Ezreal's free hand was flung behind her head to grip her sopping hair, his arms driving her head down past the passage of her breasts to have her nose pressed against the light covering of blonde hair surrounding Ezreal's member. Her throat gave it's final instinctive spasm before the horned woman went limp, the cock in her throat spewing it's payload down her blocked passage like lava from a volcano. If Ezreal's eyes were open they would see her orbs no longer focused and rolling into the back of her eyelids, as she moaned pathetically for release around the invader.

His cock withdrew from her mouth with agonising slowness, it's exit punctuated by a slimy burp-like sound as Soraka attempted to fill her lungs full of the air that was previously denied to her. A thin drip of Ezreal's essence dribbled from her nose, the accompanying clear fluid pooling on her lip in a pathetic display of her violation. Finally opening his eyes from the recovery of his release, Ezreal was relieved to find her eyes regarding him not with revulsion or anger, but with the same submission she had before they had entered the water.

"I'm sorry…" he began, before the woman before him extending her body to place a finger on his quivering lips.

"That's my role to play for you." she said, her usual elegance and regality having returned despite a thin strand of Ezreal's release having rolled down from her mouth to be in danger of dripping off her chin.

"In that case…" the blonde man said, his confidence returning from her encouragement as he placed both hands on her thin waist before lifting her feather light body out of the water. "It's time to play my role for you." he finished, laying her down upon the warm stones of the hot spring's edge as he reversed their positions.

Soraka's surprised yelp at being picked up so suddenly was drawn out into a contented moan as she felt Ezreal lower himself between her slightly parted thighs. Water dripped from her now sopping silk stockings as he almost parted them for her, wet material pressing against the nape of Ezreal's neck as they locked behind his head. His head lowered to her folds, the skin was drawn close to her entrance as he experimentally parted her tiny labia with his fingers. Her thighs twitched around him at his forwardness, but her lithe hand tangled in his hair encouraged him to continue.

His tongue pushed against her newly revealed entrance gently, relishing the way her thighs tensed and relaxed around his cheeks as he felt the way her body reacted to his ministrations. His tongue trailed across the hood of her clit multiple times, her shallow breathing rising to a contented yelp every time he did so. Her body had reacted to his rough treatment of her more than he had expected, as increases in his pace were met with much panting and pulling of his head deeper into her core. The hem of Ezreal's waistcoat was damp with water as he angled his body lower into the space between her legs, ignoring the soiling of his garment in his focus upon his partner.

Her release came almost premature as his tongue only just touched the hidden nub of her most sacred place, quiet moans rising to a whining crescendo as her silk-clad thighs clamped around his face with strength belied by her feathery physique. Her hand pressed his head harder as he kept his tongue writhing on the hidden spot, before desperate and weak tugs upon his hair signalled that the sensation was too much. Thighs relinquishing their iron grip upon his blonde head, he stood upright in the water to view his panting partner in her satisfied glow.

Carelessly flinging his waistcoat and shirt towards the pile of their clothes once he had unbuttoned it from his body, he gently picked the woman up, turning to seat them both upon the step in the hot spring. Soraka gave a contented sigh as she was lowered into the warm water, it's cleansing steam washing away the sweat of her orgasm and saliva that had begun to dry on her breasts. She leaned her head against his shoulder and breathed a contented sigh, but her hand had already slipped beneath the surface of the water to run their fingers across Ezreal's submerged member.

He was returned to full mast in no time, owing to Soraka's lithe fingers trailing his cock and her mischievous grins inches away from his face in an attempt to entice the continuation of their debauchery. Placing her hands upon his shoulders, she shifting her weight up so the tip of his member was inches away from her entrance beneath the water.

"Let me take it from here…" she said with the same alluring tone as before, as she lowered herself ever so gently back down upon his lap. Her face was still tear stained and smudged with Ezreal's drying payload, but her flustered face was the very image of beauty as Ezreal's member slipped inside her folds effortlessly despite the warm water, her walls gliding down his length before their thighs were touching once more.

Ezreal kept his hands glued to her supple waist as he felt her begin to rise and fall upon his cock, her relaxed smoothness intoxicating in combination with the steamy water lapping against his abdomen. Droplets of water ran off her wings like a duck's feathers every time they surfaced with her motions, ripples across the surface increasing as Soraka's speed increased in parallel with her panting. Ezreal struggled to stay still, letting the woman before him control the pace of their love making in further absolution for his abuse of her earlier. Soraka relished the pained yet ecstatic expressions upon his face, as her nails dug deeper furrows into his twitching shoulders.

"How does it feel to be _my_ toy now?" she said, her dirty talk surprisingly level given her increasing speed and moans. "What's it going to take for you to use me like a feral animal again?" she mused rhetorically, smirking as she watched Ezreal's dark expression deepen. She reached down to his hand upon her waist, feeling his grip tighten, and pulled it to be placed upon her heaving breast. "You're not allowed until I've had my fun…" she said insidiously, feeling Ezreal's hand twitch as he forced himself to not clamp down upon her chest with an iron grip.

Soraka's pleasure once again rose to a crescendo as she lowered herself down a final time, slamming their thighs together as her insides contracted around her lover in orgasmic throes. Her nails dug angry red rivulets into the man's shoulders as her orgasm tore from her throat, the usually calm voice rent by a husky moan. The impossible tightness of her passage that had constricted around him from her release threatened to throw Ezreal over the brink once more, but his hands merely tightened their grip upon her taut body as he allowed her to ride her pleasure out upon his cock.

Soraka once more relaxed into his shoulder, her pants punctuated by a contented half-giggle every now and then as her arms wrapped around the younger man once more. She held Ezreal inside her, noting how his member refused to relax despite the break in their time together. Feeling her spontaneous display of power over him beginning to erode, she turned her head up to his ear before breathing the words she knew he wanted to hear.

"Now it's your turn."

Ezreal needed no further encouragement, his tense body uncoiling like a spring as he swept her up in his arms again. Sliding from her entrance with an enrapturing sensation, he spun them around before depositing Soraka none too gently upon the stone surface. She reached his arms out eagerly, only to find herself being flipped over onto her stomach. Pushing them away from the edge of the hot spring, Ezreal clambered out before falling forward onto her back, hand trembling as he positioned himself at her entrance from behind.

One hand gouging into the silky flesh of her backside, the other drawn under her torso to squash her breasts against her fragile frame, he thrust forward to impale her dripping sex with his member. Perhaps expecting another expression of pain at unexpected roughness, Ezreal stopped once his thighs were pressed against the white flesh of her ass, but instead his ears were met with an ecstatic throaty moan as Soraka's ass pushed against him ravenously. "Don't you be holding anything back on me…" she said teasingly, before any trace of a smile was wiped from her face as Ezreal's hand clamped over her surprised and still open mouth.

The blonde wasted no time on thrusting back down harder, the fleshy slap of her bouncing behind against his pelvis melding with the strangled cry emitted from her muffled mouth as she was held down. The man quickly fell into a ravishing rhythm, Soraka's body not allowed to push back against him due to the hand now pushing her soft skin into the hard rocks, and hand hold her head in place. The hand not on her mouth drew up to grip one of her long ears, kneading the thin skin between his fingers to elicit an increase in the submissive woman's moans. Grinning to himself, his hand worked upon her sensitive felt-covered ear in rhythm to his aggressive assault.

The speed of their debauchery reached a fever pitch as the pair writhed on the damp ground like animals, Ezreal releasing her mouth and moving his hand upwards. He gripped her horn again, wrenching Soraka's head back at an angle he thought impossible for an average human, her tear streaked eyes regarding him with reverence as he continued to make her pay for her mischief. He pulled her onto her knees, shaky legs barely holding her up as he pulled her head back further to see the results of his discipline. Her ear twitched beneath his rough hand in a frenzy, the smell of her long hair filling his nose, after which he withdrew from her suddenly only to throw her back against the rocks.

Angry red marks had already begun to form on Soraka's elbows where she had impacted the rock, but her body was nearly unfeeling to any sensation that Ezreal was not bestowing upon her. He wordlessly flipped her over, rocks scratching her back as he grabbed her silk-clad thighs and bent them back towards her head. Her unnatural flexibility allowed them to be comfortably situated on either side of her flushed face, as her lover roughly grabbed the backs of her knees to bear his weight down upon her.

He begun to drive directly down into her passage, reaching a depth she had not thought possible as his arms held her in the pretzel-like position with his own weight. The pathetic grin she had once held upon her face as Ezreal took her was replaced with wide eyes and open mouth, her once rhythmic moans blending into one gurgling pant as saliva ran down her already messy face to stain her wet and sweaty hair. Her breasts rocked up and down with Ezreal's shocking force, her fragile body allowing itself to be used as a doll for the pleasure of her master.

With a strangled moan she felt her lover press himself to his deepest point in her pulsating passage, his head bumping the top of her cervix unexpectedly as her entire body convulsed in response to the action. Ezreal's hands moved to pin her wrists to the ground as she tried to press herself against him, her legs falling limply onto his shoulders as he pumped her reward into the depths of her core with smooth thrusts. His face was buried in her neck, her vision blurring at the edges as she felt the rush of his warm seed flood her womb.

After a time shaky hands were removed from her red wrists, the warmth of Ezreal's body leaving from her as her unseeing eyes struggled to gain focus. Struggling to move her limbs against the screaming protests of her abused muscles, she found shaky arms once more picking her up to return the beleaguered pair to the steaming water of the spring.

She didn't know how long they sat there, dimly aware of Ezreal splashing water across her face and body with a damp cloth to remove the lewd mixture of their bodily fluids from her flushed face. Her overloaded mind recovering slightly, she was aware of a slight chuckle emanating from Ezreal's chest which she was laid delicately upon.

"Don't try to win again won't you?" he said teasingly, despite his hands running along her waist again with considerate gentleness. Soraka lifted her head upon a sore neck to look in his eyes once more.

"But how else are you going to prove I'm yours?" she said, returning his cheeky demeanour with a wink of her drooping eyes. "For now let me rest… I'm sure the saving of the world can wait until tomorrow…"


End file.
